On Proposals
by The Seventh L
Summary: Two proposals Byakuya regrets listening to, and one he does not. Past Byakuya/Hisana; Ichigo/Rukia. Spoilers for the beginning of Soul Society Arc.
1. Proposal One: Rukia Kuchiki

Byakuya Kuchiki, as much as he seemed the ice prince of Seireitei, had an open door policy. If you sought an audience with him, all you need to do was come to his room where he worked, knock politely on the door, introduce yourself, then wait for Byakuya to grant entrance. It was not as open as ex-captain Urahara's policy, which was come in at any hours you feel as long as you bring booze and maybe a game of checkers.

After a few months of this, Byakuya made a mental note to put some kind of lock upon his door that only he could enter (thinking this for the first time as he stepped nimbly over the drunken sleeping forms of several Gotei 13 members who had decided yet again to turn his office into an impromptu party room in the name of 'good company and companionship'), along with Rukia. She was someone he could trust.

It was afternoon, and Byakuya was just sitting down to fill out some more paperwork when he heard a light rap at his office door. He beckoned the person to reveal their name, all the while scratching out his signature on another form. At the sound of their name, he stood and in seconds had the door sliding open to reveal who was outside.

There was a kind of tension in the air as Byakuya served tea to Rukia, both sitting at the low table across from his desk for such purposes. Rukia seemed unusually quiet that day; clearly, there was something on her mind. Something that, hopefully, she would reveal on her own. He did not enjoy meddling in the feelings of others, except when it interfered in the operation of Soul Society.

Byakuya did not waste time with pleasantries. "What brings you to my office in such a way?" It was troubling enough that she had come by on such short notice, but in such a manner that betrayed a deeper feeling (one which Byakuya could not tell if it would be good or bad for the both of them).

"I've heard the Division is looking for someone to join the others in living world duties." She seemed to carefully measure each word as she spoke, watching Byakuya's face for any betrayal of emotion.

He took a drink from his cup. "Yes. Most likely, I shall choose someone fresh out of Academy. I've already seen several applications pass my desk."

She leaned forward, the fabric of her hakama overlapping slightly on the table's edge. "Any of interest?"

Byakuya's tone was solid. "No --- and I mean that as an answer to your underlying question."

"But it's only been a day!" she protested. "You have not even seriously considered it!"

"I have considered it enough."

"But ---"

"As captain, the decision falls ultimately to me, and my decision is final."

Notes of desperation crept into her voice. "You can't keep me out of active duty forever! I'd only be dealing with spirits, not hunting down rogues like other divisions."

"Precisely. We are not 'other divisions'. Therefore, we act differently. And one difference is that not all members take active roles in the duties in the living world." The floor gave a tired groan as Byakuya came to his feet, gathering the tea back where it had came. He noted silently that Rukia had not touched a drop of her own.

He heard his sister call his name, "Byakuya . . ." but did not turn around.

"I must cut our time short. I am due an audience with Captain Hitsugaya shortly, and cannot be late."

Byakuya could hear Rukia stand behind him. "Of course . . . I will see you later, then." He did not reply, too busy shuffling papers into a neat stack to take to his meeting. But, in the corner of his eye, he can see Rukia leave his office, eyes downcast. The door slides shut behind her, and the room is once again silent.

A week later, however, once his thoughts have composed themselves into something proper, Byakuya finds himself putting his signature in ink on the one document that will take Rukia away from his side for good. He thinks of Hisana, the first and last great love in his life, and wonder if he is letting her down by putting her sister in harm's way. He sits in front of her funeral tablet and mulls for hours at a time, sometimes refusing food while doing so. In the end, however, he lets Rukia go. It is just another step forward for the two of them.

And then, half a year later, Rukia meets a teenage boy by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo, and everything goes downhill fast.


	2. Proposal Two: Renji Abarai

With all the drama circulating around Soul Society concerning Rukia and her handing her powers over to mortal child Kurosaki, it was almost comforting to see that Abarai Renji was still the loud bullheaded redhead he had always been since rising from the ranks of Rukongai. For a Lieutenant and member of the Gotei 13, he was certainly not acting with the grace and pose such an office demands as he stormed into Byakuya's office, red-faced with voice raised, not even bothering to knock first.

Renji refused tea and refused to sit down, preferring to stand right in front of Byakuya, hands pressed palms-down onto his desk. Byakuya listened to him from behind his desk, waiting until Renji took a breath to attempt to interject.

"This is crazy! As soon as Seireitei gets their hands on her, they're gonna kill her! And you're just gonna sit there and let them --- hell, you're going to help bring her in!"

"What, Abarai, do you suggest I do?"

If Renji were any more angry, steam would be coming out of his ears and he'd be whistling like a hot tea kettle. "Well, the least you can do is try to save her!"

"I will not risk her safety by making such a rash decision."

"R-risk her safety? Damn it, Byakuya, you'd be saving her! Not hurting her --- don't you think she'd be grateful to know her big brother was looking out for her?"

Byakuya stiffened visibly before recovering shortly; Renji seemed to have caught it, and wore a smirk on his face that reeked of a stolen victory. The black-haired man's response seemed too forced: "And if I turn her into a vagabond, on the run from Seireitei, the punishment will only worsen. They have the ability to pull a shinigami's ability out of their bodies; they could force her to wander through the outer sands of Soul Society until she turned into a Hollow. And then there is---"

"Enough!" Renji banged his fist on the desk. A cup of tea which had been sitting innocently by Byakuya's side fell over, spilling but not breaking. "I can't believe you're just sitting there, listing those kinds of things like orders from a menu!" His lip curled, and he added, tone harsh, "Actually, I can believe it. You would be so cold to do such a thing."

He set off to pacing about in a circle, before returning to Byakuya's desk, face still red albeit partly from exhaustion. "Jeez --- it's your _sister_! Have some heart!"

"I do have some heart, Abarai." Byakuya stood, the hem of his long jacket barely touching the puddle of tea settling into the floor. "For that reason, I am seeing to bringing back Rukia personally. With you at my side, if you so be willing to accompany me."

Renji's face went slack, pale from something akin to shock. "Y-you're asking me? To bring Rukia in with you?" He snorted, still looking unbelieving. "No way. Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because the individual who brings her in will also escort her to Soul Society, to her cell." Byakuya spoke as if explaining an equation to a student, the level headed tone of a professor. "If I bring someone along, that person will also have that duty. Since there has been a recent increase of Hollow activity, it would seem perfectly normal for a top-ranking shinigami to wish to bring back-up, even on a task such as retrieving a rogue unit."

And before Renji could say anything in response, he added, "And do you not care for my sister?"

"Of course!" Renji sputtered. Then he looked down, face solemn. "She is my friend. I would die for her."

Byakuya was standing in front of him, eyes on his lowered head. "She doesn't need you to give away your life. She needs you to take her home."

Renji looked up. "Rukia doesn't need you to speak for her. And I sure as hell don't need it either." With a growl, he made his way towards the door.

"I'll be expecting you at dawn in two days. Do not disappoint us."

Byakuya watched Renji stomp through the open door, slamming it shut behind him -- or as much as you could slam shut a sliding paper door without ripping it off of the wall. He turned round and made a _tsk tsk_ noise at the spilled tea on the floor, and decided to call in one of his assistants to clean it up.

That night, it rained in Soul Society. Byakuya watched the drops of water fall from an open window in his office and wondered aimlessly if it was raining in this so-called place Karakura, and if she was being kept safe. _Two days_, he thought, and reached out to touch a bit of rain.


	3. Proposal Three: Ichigo Kurosaki

His desk had more paperwork than usual, Byakuya mused as he sat in his office, readying himself to sort through the mess before him. It was a muggy summer afternoon, so his door and most others were wide open to let some fresh air circulate. In the distance, he could hear Yachiru hold a tea party, and it seemed Madarame and Renji had been invited. Byakuya allowed himself a quiet smile before returning to business as usual.

There was a war on. Soul Society versus Hueco Mundo. A good deal of shinigami in his division were requesting transfers to the front line, to get in on the action. He already knew a lot of them would be severely disappointed. This was not a battle for the faint-hearted, much less for anyone whose rank was below that of seated officer. Renj had already turned his paperwork in, which Byakuya thought polite but unnecessary --- ever since the incident at Sōkyoku, they had been silent allies, now working together under the same banner.

And then there was Rukia, who now knew the truth about Hisana, about her birth and circumstances. It had pained him to accept this at first, but the truth was that Rukia no longer needed her big brother to protect and shield her at every given moment. She had grown, in absence, to be a strong-willed young woman who knew what she wanted and loved the life she had been given. And she had Kurosaki Ichigo to look after her ----

After that thought, Byakuya looked down in fake amazement at the broken quill in his hand, unconsciously snapped clean in half by his own fingers. Tsk-tsk. He had acknowledged but not accepted Ichigo's presence in his sister's life. He was a punk and a brat and a upstart with flaming red hair and no impulse control --- and if such a train of thought made Byakuya sound older than he was, so be it. Even when he was younger, Byakuya wasn't as much of an imp as the Kurosaki boy in his adolescence.

Of course, circumstance was not on the older Kuchiki's side that day. Just as he had his papers and files all tidied up and had started stamping 'denied' on his lowest-ranked division's applicants, a certain imp happened to walk through his door. He immediately and quickly mourned the loss of another quill, before tossing it into the trash bin and turning his new swiveling seat to face Kurosaki Ichigo, man of the hour.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya said calmly. He rose to his feet. "I'll serve tea."

"O-okay," the youth said, following Byakuya to the serving table. He seemed a little uncomfortable as he sat cross-legged across from Byakuya, who was pouring tea into two delicate white cups. He noticed Kurosaki's nervous attempt to stay calm, filing the little detail away with all the other tics and aberrations that made up the teenager's character.

Byakuya took a drink from his own cup before speaking. "I will spare the pleasantries and small talk for just this once. Kurosaki, this is the first time you have taken advantage of my open door policy. What is the trouble?" He allowed a slight crease in his brow, reflecting his own puzzlement at young Kurosaki's presence.

Meanwhile, Kurosaki looked like he wanted to lower his eyes, but instead kept them upon Byakuya's face --- a sign of respect not seen even around his own freshmen squad members. "I want to talk to you about your sister, Rukia."

A soft sigh escaped Byakuya's lips. "Yes, I suppose you do. Were you anyone else, I would throw you out by your collar. I would still like to throw you out right now for how unbecomingly you have approached me on such a topic." He looked intently into Kurosaki's eyes as he continued. "You saved my sister's life. You have won the right to speak Kuchiki Rukia's name freely." A slight frown. "But not too easily."

"Well, it's not just her name I want to talk about."

"Of course." Byakuya watched Kurosaki take a short sip of tea before adding. "You are concerned for her. You need not be."

Kurosaki set his tea down with a loud clatter. "What do you mean? I ---"

"You live in the same house as Rukia, attend the same school, go on the same patrol. A sense of wanting to protect is only inevitable." He held up his hand, smoothly cutting off Ichigo as he was about to open his mouth. "I know these things because I am her older brother. I have to know." He frowned slightly. "And do not treat my cups so rudely from now on."

A sudden flush overtook Kurosaki's cheeks. "Hold on, Byakuya! I think Rukia can take care of herself - that's not why I'm here!"

Byakuya motioned for Kurosaki to sit down; in his emotional outburst, Kurosaki had half-risen from his seat. More than a little embarrassed, the teen took his place back on the floor.

"Very well then. What else involving Rukia has caused you to come to me, if not for her well being?" Byakuya pressed. He had, of course, an inkling of an idea, and he selfishly hoped he was incorrect. He hoped, even though hope had not exactly been on his side over the years.

Byakuya was taken aback as Ichigo prostrated himself in the most unceremonious of fashions: lowering his head and hands onto the table so fast that his forehead hit the wood with a heavy _whack _sound; the vibrations knocked over Kurosaki's tea cup, spilling a thin brown halo over his orange hair.

"Please give me permission to date Rukia!" Kurosaki waited for Byakuya's cue to raise his head.

"Get up, Kurosaki," Byakuya said, his tired tone hiding how amused he was at the sight of it. Kurosaki raised his head, his hair sticky with tea, a wallop of a bruise forming above his brow. He did not seem to notice. Kurosaki looked intently at Byakuya, hoping for an answer from the older man, preferably in the positive.

Byakuya's response was not encouraging. "Not many young men come to me asking for permission to court Rukia."

"Well, you're a pretty intimidating older brother. And captain. And person."

"And the few who do usually do not prostrate themselves like a character in an old Kabuki sketch."

Kurosaki scowled. "Someone told me to do that." Someone, Byakuya judged by the tone of his voice, who would get a yelling at when he got home.

"I once thought Renji would be the one who would eventually get the honor of dating her." Byakuya looked away as he added, "But he is fond of someone else. A shame, he is a skilled lieutenant in my division, skills that would have been of value to the Kuchiki name."

"I don't want to date Rukia cause she's strong!" Kurosaki protested.

"It does not matter to you that Rukia is a strong warrior?" Byakuya asked, the question causing Kurosaki to squirm in his seat. He sighed; fun was fun in its own way, but he had had enough fun torturing young Kurosaki for one afternoon. "If it does not matter, then it does not matter. Even though it should."

Byakuya rose to his feet; Kurosaki rose in return, bumping his knee loudly on the table in turn. He gave the boy a look before turning to walking towards his desk and his interrupted work load. "I will give the matter consideration," he said.

Kurosaki grinned. "Thanks, Byakuya."

"Don't make me regret it."

The other man gulped. "Right. See you later, Byakuya." And with that, Kurosaki left the room, leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts, his papers, and a puddle of tea that desperately needed cleaning. All in due time. He spent a good hour using the 'denied' stamp on many applications, as well as cleaning the whole room (well, if he was going to clean the table, he might as well do the entire place).

The sun set over the peaked roofs and stone walls of Soul Society; the fireflies flitted through the grass as dusky purples and dark blues overtook the sun. Byakuya watched the scene from his window as he finished polishing Senbonzakura's long blade sitting flat on his lap. The task of turning the zanpaktou's metal into a modestly brilliant sterling shine, something he had done hundreds of times over the years, gave him ample opportunity to give Kurosaki's request a good mulling over.

Kurosaki Ichigo: strong-willed; upstart; warrior with a temper; stubborn to a fault; loyal just as much. And he would ask the head of the Kuchiki household for permission to date Rukia, even go as far as to _prostrate_ himself like a Buddhist monk, even if it was in a very crude manner befitting the youth of his generation. This was the boy who wanted to be with his sister. This was the boy currently perplexing Byakuya's thoughts. It would have been absurd, almost to the point of laughable, if it weren't happening to him.

And, of course, he had to go and ask for permission during the early stages of a great war between worlds. Typical Kurosaki behavior; just like his father. As if dealing with a potential showdown between Aizen and his team was not taxing enough.

Byakuya stroked the edge of Senbonzakura one last time, satisfied with the look of his blade, and slipped it quietly back into its sheath. He watched as a firefly flitted through the open window and landed on his desk, glowing soft yellow in the dim highlights of late afternoon. He smiled to himself. At that moment, he knew his decision was right. It would benefit them all for so many different reasons.

Even if he would never admit it aloud, Byakuya knew that giving Rukia away to Kurosaki was the right thing to do. He would protect her. He would love her, as Byakuya had once loved so long ago.

For a man not given to thoughts of whimsy or saccharine emotions, Byakuya felt a small pressure on his own hand, like a phantom limb, and imagined a faint outline of Hisana standing beside him, moonlight shining through her eyes as she smiled down upon him, saying he had chosen wisely.

[end]


End file.
